


Прогулка длиною в приключение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Cats, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), New Year's Fluff, New Years, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Говорят, язык до Киева доведёт. А до чего может довести абсолютное неумение ориентироваться в окружающем пространстве? До больших приключений на свою пятую точку.





	Прогулка длиною в приключение

**Author's Note:**

> На историческую и географическую точность не претендую.  
> Написано на конкурс в группе [Поиск фанфиков].

Говорят, что язык до Киева доведёт. Правда это или нет — Родерих не знал, потому что его язык был вполне себе обычным и чаще всего молчал. Причём молчал даже тогда, когда разумнее было бы говорить.

Помимо этого выражения, иногда австриец слышал и другое — «потеряться в двух соснах». Вот тут-то он был полностью не согласен с автором сего опуса. Почему? Потому что он от рождения обладал редкой способностью теряться даже там, где это в принципе невозможно. Какие там две сосны! Родерих мог заплутать даже в пустыре, на котором, кроме двух жалких кустов и пустоты, ничего не было. Это недомогание часто бывало весьма раздражающим и даже мешающим жить в спокойной и мирной обстановке. Однажды австриец даже попал из-за него в одну очень любопытную историю, которую я вам сейчас и поведаю.

История эта произошла в канун Нового года, двадцать четвёртого декабря. В тот день Родерих, как обычно, вышел на улицу, дабы насладиться тишиной и морозом. К вечеру стоило ждать целый вагон друзей и более-менее знакомых личностей, которые не уедут до самого торжества, поэтому оставался последний шанс в этом году отдохнуть без назойливого внимания других стран.

На улице австриец быстро отвлёкся от цели своего визита. Случайно он заметил идущего к трассе кота, хромающего на три из существующих четырёх лапы, и, движимый благородным порывом, отправился ловить несчастное животное, дабы отнести его в ветклинику и избавить от страданий.

(Надобно сказать, Эдельштейн весьма любил всех животных, каких только можно было назвать словом «домашние». Правда, об этом он предпочитал не распространяться, ибо ему хотелось сохранить облик аристократа, который, по версии вердесущей Пруссии, даже спит в обнимку с роялем и сводом этикета.)

К сожалению, кот не оценил благородных порывов австрийской души и попытался слинять. Не знал он, правда, что Родерих отличался завидным упрямством, которое демонстрировал редко, но метко. В результате он всё же поймал уставшее животное. Правда, вместе с этим австриец незаметно для себя ушёл за три квартала от родного дома. Вы детишки кэпа и, естественно, догадались, что вытекало из этого события.

Да, Родерих ожидаемо потерялся. Причём эпичненько так. Отсутствие чувства направления мешало ему вернуться тем же путём, каким он попал сюда. «Не беда, — скажите вы. — Он ведь может попросить кого-нибудь проводить его до дома!» Логично. Однако австриец, ко всем прочим радостям, от растерянности забыл, где живёт. Ну, перенервничал. Бывает. Всё-таки он был уже совсем не молод. И знакомых с утра пораньше на тёмной улочке он что-то не заметил.

Что сделал бы любой нормальный человек, попав в подобное положение? Остался бы на месте и, на худой случай, позвонил бы кому. Телефона у Родериха не было в силу кое-каких личных причин, да и нормальным человеком назвать его язык не повернулся бы, поэтому австриец направился туда, кула глаза глядят. В самом прямом из наипрямейших смыслов. А что? Говорят же — все дороги ведут в Рим? Может, они изменят своим принципам и, смилостивившись, выведут его домой?

Придя к такой обнадёживающей мысли, Эдельштейн направился вверх по улочке. Всё вокруг переливалось и сверкало, отдавая дань уважения наступающему празднику. Родерих решил совместить приятное с полезным и принялся с любопытством рассматривать наряженные улицы, деревья и дома. Кот, пытавшийся поначалу вырваться, понял, что в руках австрийца теплее, чем в сугробах, и притих, иногда выдавая горлом замысловатую мурлычащую трель.

Мимо, спеша куда-то в такой ранний час, прошли две красивые молодые девушки. Одна из них мимоходом стрельнула глазками в сторону привлекательного мужчины с котом на руках. Родерих на это лишь рассеяно скользнул взглядом по её лицу. Прекрасный пол его интересовал мало. Гилберт, брат его, мог бы, пожалуй, остановиться познакомиться, но у них с Эдельштейном вообще было мало общего. Поняв, что заинтересовать не удалось, девушка сразу потеряла интерес и спустя мгновение исчезла со своей спутницей за углом ближайшего дома.

Австриец продолжил свою вынужденную прогулку. Спустя две улицы он нашёл магазин — незнакомый, конечно, но уже что-то — и, до кучи, решил заглянуть внутрь. Наличных у него с собой не было, но в результате непродолжительных поисков обнаружилась карточка. Видимо, хозяйственный Людвиг, предполагая подобную ситуацию, «случайно» «забыл» свою карту в кармане куртки старшего брата. А может, и в самом деле забыл, отвлёкшись на Феличиано, кто его знает.

Родерих угрызениями совести мучался настолько редко, насколько это возможно, поэтому с лёгким сердцем предположил первый вариант и направился рассматривать товар. Редкие покупатели временами косились на кота в его руках, но вступать в разговор не спешили. Эдельштейн был солидарен с ними. Купив пакетик жидкого кошачьего корма, он решил, что покупок с него хватит, и направился к кассам. Продавцы смотрели на кота ещё более пристально, но начинать разговор тоже не спешили. Родених и с ними был положительно солидарен.

Без приключений выйдя на улицу, австриец заметил, что за время его отсутствия полгорода уже проснулось и занималось своими обычными делами. Стараясь не привлекать ничьё внимание, он отправился на поиски места, где можно без приключений покормить кота. Такое место долго не находилось, но упорный (вернее, упрямый) Родерих продолжил свои поиски, и они неожиданно увенчались успехом.

Высотки как-то незаметно поредели. Впереди раскинулся большой заснеженный парк. Родерих с облегчением преодолел кованые ворота и с удовольствием углубился в этот памятник природе среди большого города. Он очень любил эти деревья, свежий воздух и мороз, так не похожие на своих городских собратьев. На природе у австрийца поднималось настроение и появлялось вдохновение, и сейчас его можно было бы назвать вполне счастливым. Родерих даже как-то запамятовал, что вообще-то потерялся.

Под одним из деревьев австриец заметил малозаметную глазу ложбинку. Забравшись туда и отпустив кота, он раскрыл жидкий корм и принялся кормить мохнатого товарища.

Где-то наверху каркала ранняя ворона. Небеса, подёрнутые мягкой бахромой снежных туч, выглядели волшебно. Запрокинув голову, Эдельштейн любовался великолепным зрелищем, проступающим сквозь переплетение темнеющих ветвей. Он впитывал положительную энергетику места, словно вампир. Вскоре пришло вдохновение, и австриец, подняв на руки кота, направился искать дом, чтобы выплеснуть потребность в творчестве на клавиши любимого рояля.

Парк тем временем становился гуще и гуще. Тропинка, поначалу разветвляющаяся в разные стороны, слилась в одну и теперь петляла меж деревьев, увлекая Родериха куда-то в неизвестность. Эдельштайн понял, что это не путь домой, но возвращаться не решился, боясь заблудиться ещё больше. В конце концов, Земля круглая, и если всё время идти вперёд, рано или поздно можно вернуться туда, откуда вышел, то есть домой. К счастью, австриец был страной, а не человеком, поэтому без труда мог обойтись без еды и воды довольно долгое время.

Наконец, парк стал редеть. Впереди снова показались высотки. С облегчением вступив на цивилизованную землю, Эдельштейн продолжил путь.

Тот вывел его в какую-то тёмную улочку. Не успел австриец и шага сделать, как из сумрака углов вынырнули две тени и с быстротой молнии подскочили к Родериху. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул и разжал руки. Возмущённо шипя что-то на своём кошачьем, хромой кот выскользнул из ослабевших рук и с чувством полоснул когтями ногу ближайшего незнакомца.

— La dracu! Pisica prost! — Тот заорал густым басом, пытаясь здоровой ногой пнуть кота. — Pleacă de-aici!

Зверь зашипел, неистово полосуя хвостом облезлые бока, и в мгновение ока растаял где-то между мусорных баков. Родерих замер, услышав незнакомую (точнее, смутно знакомую, но отнюдь не австрийскую) речь. Пользуясь его неподвижностью, невредимый незнакомец схватил его за грудки и прижал к грязной стене.

— Frate, acest lucru nu este o femeie, — недовольно отозвался укушенный.

— Eu văd că nu sunt orb! — не менее смуро парировал его напарник. Круглая голова с коротким ёршиком волос приблизилась к самому лицу Родериха, и мужчина выдохнул: — Și nu-mi pasă! Uite cum el este un tip frumos.

Укушенный с кислой миной растёр повреждённую ногу. Потом, прихрамывая, приблизился. Родерих глядел на него со спокойным любопытством. Он прекрасно знал, что обычные смертные его убить не смогут, как бы не хотели. Побить — да. Но не убить. А это вселяло надежду.

Правда, немного напрягал взгляд, который видал на него один из мужчин. Такое выражение австриец часто видел на лице Франциска, когда тот рассматривал симпатичных, на взгляд француза, представителей женского или мужского пола. Когда плотная рука незнакомца спустилась чуть ниже, Эдельштейн напрягся. Он мог без труда расправиться с наглецом, находясь на своей территории, но не спешил, ожидая, когда мужчина сделает первый ход.

Не успел, однако, незнакомец спустить руку ещё ниже, как вдруг тьма в углу взметнулась и залилась хриплым лающим хохотом. Мужчины, включая и Родериха, замерли, настороженно всматриваясь в тот угол. На мгновение настала звенящая тишина. Потом один из баков зазвенел протяжно, словно выпущенная стрела, и с медленной необратимостью приговорённого завалился на бок.

Большой рыжий кот — от самый, хромающий, подобранный Родерихом ранним утром, — мягко спрыгнул на холодную землю. Коварный гололёд тут же прыгнул ему под лапы, прилип к мягким подушечкам. Кот сделал неловкое движение, покачнулся — но устоял на лапах, неотрывно глядя на недоброжелателей.

Австриец замер, когда увидел того, кто стоял позади зверька. Высокий худой мужчина с бордово-алыми глазами и взлохмаченной шевелюрой появился будто бы из ниоткуда. Некоторое время он пристально всматривался в лица людей, словно пытался узнать среди них знакомое. И похоже, именно это он и сделал, поскольку спустя мгновение улыбнулся так широко, как это только было возможно, и вальяжной походкой направился в сторону Родериха и его пленителей.

— Salut! — крикнул он, улыбаясь во все свои тридцать два зуба. Посмотрел на двух мужчин, во все глаза с ужасом глядевших на него, и медленно, с явным удовольствием, выдвинул глазные клыки, мягко поинтересовавшись: — Ai o problemă, băieți?

Буквально через минуту в тёмной улочке остались только они двое — полный вящего недоумения Родерих и…

— Кронин? — удивился австриец — впервые за утро вслух.

Вместо ответа румын захихикал, довольно прищурив глаза.

— Что ты делаешь в моём городе? — убедившись, что он настроен добродушно, подозрительно поинтересовался Родерих.

— Аха-хах! Не плагиать, тортик. Это моя фраза, можно я её скажу? Что ты делаешь в моём городе? — вкрадчиво ответил вопросом на вопрос Коку.

Родерих удивился.

— В каком смысле — в твоём городе? — непонимающе переспросил он, чуть нахмурившись.

Румын перестал улыбаться так стремительно, будто увидел привидение. Хотя, в случае с Коку, это было плохим сравнением.

— Ты что, даже леса не заметил?

— Какого леса, я только парк проходил…

— Ой-ху! — внезапно снова развеселился Кронин. Он приблизился к неподвижно стоящему австрийцу и, невесомо касаясь его плеча длинными пальцами, ухмыльнулся. — Как же редко надо было выходить из дома, чтобы попутать лес с парком! Ойх! Нет, я понимаю ещё города попутать — мы, хоть и не родные, но братья. Но чтобы лес… Охох, брат, ты меня убиваешь.

— Значит, я в Румынии? — медленно соображая, произнёс в пустоту Эдельштейн.

— Ага! — жизнерадостно подтвердил румын.

— Прекрасно!

— А что не так?

— Меньше всего хочется встречать Новый год вне своей страны.

— А в чём дело-то? Давай провожу? Только, чур, заходить не буду, а то ещё твоя воинственная венгерка всбесится. Не хочется Новый год в больнице встречать.

Родерих, поколебавшись с секунду, кивнул. Румыния улыбнулся ещё шире (Как будто знал, что тот согласится. Впрочем, а куда австрийцу деваться-то? Дороги домой он сам не знал.) и поманил рукой рыжего кота:

— Кстати, а где ты Томми нашёл? Он, сорванец, в твоей стране был? Негодник какой! — дождавшись ещё одного кивка, шутливо отсчитал своего фамильяра Кронин.

Кот привольно расположился на руках хозяина. Судя по всему, пронять его так и не удалось. Поняв это, Коку вздохнул, потрепал лоснящуюся рыжую шерсть и переключился на нежданного товарища по путешествию:

— Ну что, идём, потерянный человечек.

***

 

В общем-то, Родерих был даже рад тому, что Томми был таким самостоятельным котом. Кронин был прав, и австриец очень редко выходил из дома. Его недомогание стало его тюрьмой. И такое маленькое новогоднее приключение было лучиком света в его тёмном, размеренном мире.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from Google.translator, so I apologize to native speakers.
> 
> La dracu! -Чёрт! (рум.)  
> Pisica prost! - Тупой кот! (рум.)  
> Pleacă de-aici! - Убирайся отсюда! (рум.)  
> Frate, acest lucru nu este o femeie. - Чувак, это не женщина! (рум.)  
> Eu văd că nu sunt orb! - Я вижу, я не слепой! (рум.)  
> Și nu-mi pasă! Uite cum el este un tip frumos. - А мне всё равно! Посмотри, какой красивый парень. (рум.)  
> Salut! - Привет! (рум.)  
> Ai o problemă, băieți? - У вас проблемы, ребята? (рум.)


End file.
